Coming back to you
by allvalkyriebaby
Summary: 100% Valkubus! Things are set after 3x08-3x10 and the brazenwood kiss. No wanderer but other things will keep them busy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one character of Lost Girl.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Bo watched the blonde Valkyrie leaning over the billiard table. She sucked at this game, but her Nordic warrior never loses a round. She loved how Tamsin was focusing so much on her cue, just about to take a shot. She was in her fighting stance, even when this was just a game, but for Tamsin it was never just a game. It seemed like she was always on the battlefield. Bo learned that very quickly. Tamsin lived so many lives as a warrior, that she couldn´t take it, when she was losing. It makes her feel vulnerable and hell no, that Valkyrie would never admit that she was fragile in some moments. But it was nothing that Bo didn´t love about her. She loved that. She loved her self-confidence, how she always stood up straight and now she was just mesmerized by her body action. No one in this room focused on the blonde girl except for the succubus and she took everything in. How the muscles over her jaw tensed up. The way her biceps flexed and don´t even get the succubus started about the way, her well-toned ass looked it that jeans of her. Bo forgot even her pain from her midday fight she had. It was just a 'tiny' bruise on her abdomen, but it hurts like hell and a few cuts under her leather jacket didn´t make it better. Since they didn´t had sex in the last few days, she was hungry and she wouldn´t heal without some special valkyrie-chi. Tamsins eyes never met hers and Bo knew exactly why. They were an item, but no one knew. No one, not even Kenzi. If they ever get the real deal was a question, that even Bo couldn´t answer. But that wasn´t the reason she was pissed. She was a succubus and didn´t get any body action in the last six days. And for what reason? An important case. Boo hoo. Yeah what a damn good reason to torn the hot succubus down. God, she was so hungry.

Tamsin didn´t want to lose against the other fae, so she just played, knowing that Bo watching her. One day the succubus will be her cause of death. Outer corner of her eye she took a glimpse at the brunette, but this short look was too much. Tamsin knew that Bo did have an effect on everyone, because she was a succubus, but the worst part was, that she looked so damn hot and she knew it and she took advantage of that. Wearing tight jeans, her black knee-high boots and of course those revealing tops, showing her cleavage that was breath-taking. The Valkyrie didn´t want to think about all the leather on her or the thigh dagger, because it would affect her game play. _But wait? Why the dagger? Oh no stop thinking about it_! She wanted her 20 bucks so there was no way, she would give her flame one look. "Oh boy you are in serious trouble. Two more and the money is mine." Her beer was empty and even if she needed another, she didn´t dare to move near the succubus. If she really wanted, she could resist her, but she never could, no matter what she was saying.

"Hey Bobo! Earth to Succu-bo. Are you even listening?" Kenzi were talking and talking about these new shoes she wanted, but her best friend didn´t listening.

"I pour my heart out and you didn´t get a word." She looked at her best friend, but the unaligned fae didn´t even look at her. Kenzi knew that look. Bo was hungry, very hungry.

"Ok, which hot fae took your attention? Is it the hot, tall, dark fae? If you don´t want a piece of his pie, mama is getting a bite." She turned around and saw that Bo was focusing on Tamsin. "No way… the valkyriebitch?"

Bo took a deep breath when Kenzi got her and turned around. "What? No Kenz, I was just thinking about something." She didn´t lie. She was thinking, thinking about Tamsin, but there was no need to tell her best friend. No, that was not a lie, right? "You know..."

"Woman, you are not gonna lie to me. I saw your look. You almost draw her chi out. Tell me everything. And don´t lie to me little Bo." But Bo refused. She took another sip of her whiskey. Not here and not now.

"O M G! She was that blonde girl last week! It was Tamsin?! You guys… did… you know….you did it?" Kenzi couldn´t keep her voice down, so Bo just grabbed her.

"Kenz keep your voice down. I admit it, we had s…"

"I thought after the brazenwood kiss the valkyrie thingy was history? Why did you keep that away from me and how? For the love of all the fae, why Tamsin? Are you two together? Is she moving in? What is with Lauren? Does Trick know? Did she …" Bo stopped Kenzi from asking more question. Her hand covered her mouth and when Kenzi took some air she nodded, so Bo released her.

"Well we repeated the kiss and after we repeated the kiss we…"

"Bom chika wow wow…"

"Yeah… and we repeated that and one thing leads to another…"

Bo couldn´t find the right words, so she just turned around, laying her eyes again on Tamsin. She wanted to say something but she just smiled.

Kenzi did the same, her eyes focusing on her best friend.

"You love her. Oh Bo, I thought it was all about her chi thing ya know… like a burger with the extra fries and a milk shake, but you want the whole restaurant, don´t you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Bo always tried to hide it, because it was a secret, but now talking to Kenzi she just let it out.

"Gee Bo, you´re beaming like a love fool. What did she do to you?"

"She is just incredible Kenz. You should get to know her better. Trust me."

"Did she love you?"

"I think, I mean, I can see it in her eyes but she never say it out loud."

"I never thought Officer Slamsin was a loovy doovy. Cold-hearted…"

"She is not a bad person Kenz. She is the only person who never lied to me. And at these days I really appreciate some honesty."

"So the Doc…"

"..is history. You know after all the Nadia stuff. I was just tired of all the lies."

"Bo Dennis, you are my favorite succubus of all succubi in the world, but you´re grounded forever!" A slap followed her words.

Bo gasped at the pain in her limb. "And you will eat less. Ouuuuch!"

"So you and hot valkyrielips…alright, too much for one human."

"You ok with that Kenz? I´m sorry for lying to you. I wanted to tell you but..."

"As long as you happy Bo-Bo."

They hugged for a moment. It hurts, but the succubus hide her pain.

"I assume the banging is good?"

Bo was about the open her mouth, but Kenzi shhh her down.

"Ok no, don´t tell all the facts. Ewww no. Pictures in my head. But what is that with the hiding?"

Bo let out a deep sigh. Both of the girls looked again at Tamsin and how she defeated that fae guy. Holy fae, would the valkyrie turned her head, Bo was one death succubus. It was obvious that both talked about her. Hopefully no one else heard that conversation.

"You know she came here to kill me but I'm still alive and we are a _thing_ so for her things a pretty messed up. When Acacia find out about this, she want Tamsins head on a silver tablet so we keep hiding. They all thinking she is doing her job."

"How will Tamsin fix this? They want you Bo…"

The succubus was really concerned, more than she admitted to Tamsin. They wanted her, because of reasons she didn´t understand. She wasn´t worried about her life, but about the life of the Valkyrie. There was no way she would Tamsin sacrifice herself for Bo. No matter what. They were fighting about this. Yes, Valkyries have man lives, but she wouldn´t let that happen. If they want her, they should come.

Kenzi saw that Bo was anxious about this, so she tried to change the topic. "Can you tell me what Officer Smartpants doing over there? It´s your girl, go and grab her. You look very hungry Bo-Bo."

Bo knew what Kenzi was doing and that was one reason, why she loved her.

"Yeah, it´s been awhile."

"Gee Bo, grab her and raise the roof. Come on, you eye fucking her. Can I get pregnant from this? Oh, I feel sick already."

"Thanks Kenz. But don´t tell anybody or I will kill you. No Tamsin will kill you and believe me, it´s ten times worse. So you ok with this?"

"As long as you happy Bo. I can deal with her. But we need to talk about this. I want **every** information about you two."

"Thank you sweetie. Yeah tomorrow? Breakfast? Can you sleep tonight at Hale´s? Tamsin and I have a lot to talk about."

"And with talk you mean valkubanging. I call you in the morning. Alright, got it. Love ya." A kiss on her cheek and she jumped from her stool.

"BYE TAMTAM!"

Bo´s eyes shut wide open, when she first looked at Kenzi and then at Tamsin.

_Damn it, what is she doing? _

Tamsin never took a glimpse but after Kenzi screamed her name, she looked up, meeting the brown eyes of the succubus. Her aura burned like hell, because she wanted to take Bo right here on the pool table. The thing she does with her eyes was something the Valkyrie couldn´t handle. She undressed her with her eyes, like every time. The blonde could feel how the sexual energy was rising. _Good work succubus_. She wanted to take her jacket off, but that was an invitation in succubus-language and right now she just wanted her 20 bucks.

"Go ahead valkyrie or are you afraid to lose?"

Tamsin scoffed. "You wish."

She was leading like always, but her next shot didn´t went were she wanted. The ball hit the ground, right in front of the succubus.

_Shit._

Bo could feel that her valkyrie was angry, but it didn´t concern her. She was _very_ amused. When the ball flew of the table, the game began. She went down, slowly, seductively, because she knew, Tamsin was watching her. With slowly steps she walked over to the billiard table, with a little smile in her face, only for Tamsin to see. When she stood in front of her, she bit in her lower lip. "I think you lost something blonde girl."

_Game on._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Thanks to all of you - here is chapter 2! (I´ll try to make longer chapters but not this time.)

* * *

Tamsin had a tough week behind her. It was not just the case - like she told Bo - that kept her busy, also the morrigan couldn´t leave her alone. That´s the reason she kept Bo on distance, because she didn´t want her in the line of fire. The head of the dark fae wanted to know what´s up with the succubus. The Valkyrie couldn´t tell her that she rather fucked Bo instead of killing her, so she lied, telling stories, like she always does. Although Tamsin was Dark, she didn´t like the morrigan - not at all. She was one cold-hearted bitch, from head to toe and backwards. She would kill her own people, just to have some fun. It wouldn´t concern her when the blonde died and Tamsin knew this. For the safety of the succubus, Tamsin pushed her away to keep her safe. It wasn´t easy, really, but she had to do it. One time they made out on her couch, because she couldn´t refuse Bo any longer, but gladly her phone ringed so things didn´t get any further. But now she knew, she couldn´t escape her any longer. She didn´t want to, but they were at the dale, so they couldn´t make out, even if both wanted to. So she kept hiding, playing pool with some fay guy, drinking and betting, hoping the succubus wouldn´t give her a hard time. But she did and she did well. She really didn´t do much. Just the way she leans in, taking the ball leaving a good look at her cleavage, was all it took to get the Valkyrie's attention.

_I think you lost something blonde girl._

Tamsin would take all her Valkyrie strength to make it through this. She knew why Bo did this, but she hoped, the succubus didn´t see the truth in her aura. She knew much about her powers, not everything, but the aura thing was something that concerns her.

"Yeah…thanks." She took the ball, winced when they fingers touched.

But Bo wasn´t done. Tamsin refused her and despite the fact that they later get some time to _talk_ the succubus wanted her Valkyrie now. So she kept playing her succubus play, because she could do it very well. Gladly there was another fae. He wasn´t that good-looking but who cares?

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Bo." She reached out for his hand. Of course he took a step forward, because who didn´t want to touch such a beautiful woman? Tamsin was about to jump between them, but it was too late. As soon as they touched Bo let out her red waves of persuasion and succubus charm. The response was within ones reach and the blonde mumbled something Bo couldn´t quite catch.

"Bo… I'm Steve. God, you´re so beautiful." His eyes wandered over her body.

"Thank you Steve. That´s really nice of you to say. Can I buy you a drink?" She showed her most beautiful smile, when she turned around and stepped back to the bar.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She couldn´t believe what she just saw. Did she try to make her jealous? They agreed to keep their thing – whatever they called it – down in public, but not in this way. Not with all the feelings the blonde had for the succubus.

"Do I look like I care? Come on, take your shot. I don´t have all the time in the world." She put the ball back on the table and looked back at Bo.

_What game are you playing succubus?_

Bo smiled because she felt Tamsins eyes on her. She knew it would work. Tamsin was jealous or at least she didn´t take it well, of course not. Bo wouldn´t take something like this well either, but this was nothing a Valkyrie would do. This was a succubus thing, playing around with her powers, just to have some fun. She grabbed the drinks and went back to the table.

"So big guy one beer for you and the _screaming orgasm_ for you hottie or was it the other way around?" The drink – it was more a shooter – called screaming orgasm was the first drink she ever bought Tamsin. Bo loved the name and Tamsin the vodka in it. Of course they had sex after that and just the name of it left the Valkyrie speechless. This time it wasn´t different. What her left speechless was not the drink, but that she had the beer in front of her and the guy the shooter. He looked at Bo like a love-sick fool. _Ugh._ She knew Bo was just playing around and taking revenge because she turned her down a few days ago.

"Alright buddy enough with the flirting." He didn´t even saw Tamsin anymore. Bo looked at him, showing of her sweetest smile, making it even worse. Yeah, Bo looked incredible, she didn't mind, but it was _her_ succubus. The taller blonde shoved him aside and took _her_ shooter with one gulp down.

She snapped with her fingers in front of the guy´s face to get his attention. "We are done here. Keep your money. Next time I won´t be so nice."

He looked at her like a child, taking away his favorite toy, but Tamsins was ice-cold, so she shoved him back, getting him away from her territory.

Bo just stood there and smiled. One jealous Tamsin. Not a common sight in these days. The brunette always loved the fact, that Tamsin was taller than her. No one really recognized this, because Bo wears quite often high-heeled-boots, so the height difference wasn´t that noticeable, but she noticed it. And now she was again fully aware of that difference, because Tamsin covered her with her whole body, protecting her, from this harmless poor guy. She just waved at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, when the blonde turned around.

"What was that all about?" Tamsin wasn´t pissed but she wanted an explanation.

"You tell me valkyrie."

Tamsin reached out for Bo, but the succubus winced at her touch. A small whimper left her lips, before she pulled herself together. The blonde didn´t say anything. She took a closer look at the skin hiding under the red leather jacket and gasped at the sight.

"Bo, who did this to you? How long wanted you to keep that away from me?" Tamsin whispered, because nobody should hear a word. The whole situation wasn´t suspicious at all. The succubus and the valkyrie standing together, just a few inches away from each other, her hand on Bo´s arm. No, just an ordinary look.

"Well, I was about to arrange an appointment, but you seemed quite busy these days." She traced her index finger over Tamsin´s collar bone. The blonde was concerned about it and that was not a big secret. No more words came from Tamsin. She took Bo´s hand and led her outside.

Before she could say a word, their lips already met. The succubus grabbed Tamsin´s collar, pushing her against her body, leaving no room for any discussions. They were safe in the darkness like a baby in mother's womb.

"Bo…" The blonde took a short break, but she had no chance. Bo pushed Tamsin against her truck, her lips crashing into hers. The collision did hurt a bit, but all the valkyrie could feel was the nagging tongue, begging for entrance. Her jaw dropped immediately, as she was aware of her hands again, but since when was she the submissive one? She grabbed Bo, exchanging places with her, pushing her sex-hungry companion against the driver's door. Bo wrapped her legs around her hips, which persuade Tamsin to let out a low moan.

Their hot tongues fight for dominance, seeking for a winner. This time the valkyrie could lose and she wouldn´t care. She tore Bo´s leather jacket off and threw it behind her. When the blonde grabbed Bo´s backside, the succubus opened her eyes. She grabbed Tamsins neck and the valkyrie looked in the bluest eyes she ever saw. Hungry was no declaration for what she spot there. There was more, more than she could ever imagine.

And with that, Bo withdrew the first string of chi. Both hands on Tamsins cheeks, sharing a deep look into each other´s eyes. The valkyrie felt the pull, but she didn´t stop the succubus. She trusted her more than she trusted herself. Also she needed to heal and she knew, she would heal faster with more body action.

With a smirk on her face, Tamsin opened the button of Bo´s pants, slowly undoing the zipper. In moments like this – or always - she loved the fact, that Bo doesn´t wear any lingerie. It was always a sensation to touch Bo. Tamsin wondered, if the succubus was always horny, because someone didn´t need more foreplay at all.

"How long did you look at me?"

Bo smiled, eyes closed to enjoy the needed touch, laying one hand on Tamsin´s.

"Stop talking. Just fuck…" _me _and the blonde did. With one stroke she pushed two fingers inside the succubus, trusting her hips into hers, to add more pressure. Tamsin felt Bo´s fingernails in her back, holding her in time and place.

The valkyrie breathed in Bo´s ear. "You know what I´m admiring about you? You´re always so fucking wet."

Her lips met the succubus neck, moving over her jaw line and placing open kisses on her delicious skin. She couldn´t stop smirk because it was always the same with the brunette. She played with her, fully aware of the fact, that Tamsin couldn´t take her down, but once they were in the game,Bo was in the blonde´s hand. Tamsin was now in charge and she loved it. She loved how Bo biting down her lower lip, how she holding on into her and tilting her head back. How the gasps turned into moans and after a short time there would be screams. Oh, how she loved those scream.

The succubus already tightens up around her fingers, so she bit in her neck, earning another scream. Tamsin knew, when there was one scream, there were others, so she sucked at the skin and thrusting harder into Bo. She was a bit worried about her car – fucking a dent into her truck car was really a new experience.

"Goddamnit Tamsin!" Bo screamed even louder and the blonde knew that it was about time. But then she stopped with every movement, her fingers still buried inside the hot sensation. The succubus squirmed, waiting for Tamsin to move on, but she didn´t.

Bo opened her eyes, giving the Valkyrie a dark look. "You´re kidding right?"

Tamsin smirked, holding that gaze and shrugged. "I´m a valkyrie not a joker, remember?"

It was real torture feeling those skilled fingers inside of her, so close but still so far aware. Bo shifted so she could have more of it, but it didn´t quite helped.

The succubus placed one hand over Tamsins neck and glared into her eyes. The blue shined even brighter. "Why don´t you just shut up and fuck me?"

"I need a break, you know, my fingers are already sore."

"You´re fingers are…" Bo noticed how angry she got. She didn´t knew if she wanted to slap Tamsin, bit her or ravish her till she begged her to stop. But now she did none of this – she would just take what she wanted and this was Tamsin and her own climax.

With the long fingers still inside of her she moved her hips up and down, holding on with a tight grip into Tamsin´s shoulders, taking the support she needed.

The Valkyrie was in awe. She loved it when the succubus was in her sex-rush and when she took what belongs to her anyway. With those movements, Tamsin remembered that cleavage in front of her. She immediately pulled down Bo´s top, placing kisses on top of those swelling breasts. She felt a pull in her hair and hot lips right after that. Another string of chi left her body. The contract around her fingers started again and so were the screams. Tamsin loved it, when Bo screamed her name. She put her thumb against the succubus clit, running fast circles until she couldn´t hold it together any longer. Bo came and she came hard. There was a scream; finger nails buried deep in skin and more chi floating in the air.

Bo needed a few moments until she looked down at Tamsin. The blonde licked her fingers clean, like it was the most natural thing in the world – not natural, but unique.

"God I missed you." In contrast of the last kiss, this one was innocent and full of love, even when the brunette tasted herself on the valkyrie´s lips. "We need to talk about a few things, but not now and not when we are home. We are not finished. I´m not fininished." She was hungry, Tamsin saw it in her eyes.

The Valkyrie showed of her significant smirk. "We are not? What are your plans for tonight?"

"Our plan contains less clothes. We really need to work on that problem and I will return that favor over and over. Kenzi is sleeping at Hales, so the house is ours for the night." When Bo meant night, she meant the whole night, until the sunrise sets the sky on fire.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

guest: Yes i want valkubanging too ;)

Shannen13: Thank you, i really appreciate it!

Javlalebb: Hot? I didn´t even start!

And sorry for any mistakes, i´m so damn tired but i wanted to upload the second chapter anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the favs and follows. I really appreciate it!

* * *

The care ride home was a very quiet one. Tamsin drove them home safely, not saying any word and Bo didn´t either. They both knew one word about the wrong topic and the sexual tension between them would disappear. A lot of topics were on their list; many issues and problems which needed solutions. Many problems for a Valkyrie and a succubus but in the end they were more – a pair. A pair who spent barely ten minutes together in the last week and for a sex hungry fae it wasn´t very easy. Once in a while she glanced at Tamsin, but looked away when the blonde was about to look back. They didn´t hold hands, even if both wanted to. Kenzi wasn´t home so both didn´t need to pull themselves together. Bo doesn´t made a huge mystery about her sexual life – damn she was a succubus! – but Kenzi was not always in the mood to witness everything. When they pulled off at the club house Bo jumped out of the car and went to the door. She didn´t wait for Tamsin. She knew the blonde would come after her.

Tamsin took her time. She knew, they needed to talk, but she was aware of Bo´s situation. She was now healed, yes, but she wasn´t satisfied at all. In a few hours maybe, they would talk, even if the Valkyrie didn´t like talking at all. Revealing herself was not one of her best features. She took one last deep breath, until she followed Bo. She managed to put one step into the house till she felt a pull. Blue eyes got in her sight, when she realized what just happened. Bo pushed her against the wall until she pressed her lips against the other pair. Tamsin couldn´t deny it any longer, she was as hungry as Bo was, so she didn´t would say one more word till they both stilled their hunger for each other.

The hungry succubus pushed the blonde against the wall, even harder when she felt her hand in her hair. So, Tamsin was aware of the situation. That bloody Valkyrie! She made the rules for the past week but now it was her turn. Bo grabbed the collar of Tamsins leather jacket and pushed her against the kitchen counter. She didn´t care if it hurts or not, she just wanted Tamsin in a submissive place, with no possibilities to escape. _Too much clothes…_ Bo wanted to return the favor. That was all and maybe a few things more. The leather jacket of hers flew away – she needed more elbow room – and within a second Tamsins jacket followed hers.

A predatory look appeared on Bo´s face, when she looked in the light green eyes. No, this would least longer than the number at the blonde's truck. With one quick move Tamsins shirt was gone. The succubus took her time to admiring the perfect body in front of her. The toned abs, the way her hair shimmered in the light and the pale skin, reminding her of porcelain and her perfect breasts, hiding under her black bra. Her eyes got a brighter blue and Bo could feel how she gets hungrier at the sight. With a devilsh smile she leaned forward, moving the blonde hair aside, so Tamsins neck was fully exposed to her.

"It´s about time to get some heat on your cold skin Valkyrie." With a low voice, she whispered in Tamsins ear, feeling how her skin got more goose bumps with every syllable.

Tamsin held her breath, when she felt soft lips on her skin. The warm breath of the succubus nearly drove her crazy. Her hands hold tight on each side of the table. Bo wanted to heat her up, but the Valkyrie couldn´t tell the difference in temperature anymore.

Bo´s whole body began to move down Tamsin´s, placing kisses on every inch she found. The bra disturbed her, but she ignored that gorgeous cleavage, even when she realized, that Tamsin wanted more attention to it. She placed kisses on those rock hard abs and moved down to Tamsin´s belt. She bit in the fabric of her jeans, when the Valkyrie looked down. The succubus could see how hot she was for her. She was burning with passion and Bo gave her a seductive smile, when she bit down on her lower lip – she knew what it did to the Valkyrie. In almost slow motion she undid her belt and taking the zipper down, her fingers grazing the fabric of the underwear - too bad that Bo was the only one who never wearing underwear – put she didn´t undress her completely. Her hands moved back to Tamsins torso, up where her skilled fingers undid that unnecessary bra.

The Valkyrie inhaled sharply when she felt fresh air on her now new exposed skin. Bo´s hungry look almost killed her. The way she looked at her like she was a happy meal, but the best happy meal she ever tasted. She knew the succubus loved every piece on her and that´s what she saw, when she looked in those bright blue eyes. Tamsin wanted to take of Bo´s shirt, but when she started to move, she felt a hard grip on her wrist.

"Don´t you dare." Bo said it with a commanding undertone, leaving no room for any questions. She wasn´t finished, not with caressing this beautiful body. Her hands cupped Tamsin´s breasts, her teeth meeting the skin on her neck, while her knee found the perfect place between the legs of the valkyrie.

A slow moan escaped the blonde's mouth when she felt the pressure against her center. She wrapped one leg around Bo´s back, pulling her closer to get more of the needed touch. It drove her crazy that Bo was still fully clothed, so she was pulling on the fabric, trying to get it of her lover, but she had no chance - the brunette didn´t move one inch.

The succubus smiled, when she looked at Tamsin´s neck. _Marked for eternity. _Hickey's didn´t last long on her own body, but on the Valkyries it took some time or some make up, until they disappeared. Bo felt, that Tamsin needed more and so did she. She grabbed her, placing Tamsin on the table and pushed her down.

"Don´t move. You will regret it."

It was against Tamsins nature, taking orders from a succubus, but this was Bo and she was not an easy companion. Yes she was before, when she needed some sexual healing, but now hungrier than ever, nope, no chance. It didn´t change the fact, that the Valkyrie needed Bo like she needed her, so lying around wasn´t on her wish list.

She looked up with an angry look on her face. "Then don´t waste my time or should I use my own hands?"

Bo was completely breathless. Without the question she would love it, when Tamsin would do this, but no, it means she would win and that was unacceptable. She could not let her win, so she took of her shirt and taking her of guards when she threw her bra on the floor.

"You really don´t want me to touch you? All of me? You´re sure?" Bo cupped her own breasts and bit her lip, looking at Tamsin fully aware of the effect she had on the valkyrie.

The blonde just looked at her, mouth fully open and holding on her breath. Bo was stunning in everything she´d wear or not wear but the confidence in which she showed of her body was so damn sexy. She knew that she looked good. Tamsin was about to get her succubus but before she could jump of the table she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her back. In a blink of an eye, the succubus was above her, topping her but teasing her, because their bodies' didn´t touch. The valkyrie had enough. One of her hands reached up into the brunette's hair, pulling her down so their lips finally met.

A low moan escaped the succubus mouth when their warm breasts met. She smiled into the kiss, smiling about Tamsin and all of her valkyrie strength. _Let´s see how mind strong she is when…_ Their hips flushed together and the valkyrie was about to win the sword battle in her mouth. On the quiet one hand landed between them and with the heat sensor in Bo´s hand she found her target. Without premonition her hand slid into her underwear and slowly over her clit.

"Fuck!" Tamsin jerked at the touch, moaned simultaneous.

Bo laughed in her ear. "I knew you would like it." She sucked and nibbled on her neck, tracing her kisses down to her breasts; continue her procedure when she entered her.

Tamsin´s moans grew louder with every trust Bo made. She scratched her nails down her back, holding on; because she was afraid she would fly away.

The blue-eyed fae speeded up, grinding into her warrior. She bit one more time into her breast, before she searched for the pair of green eyes.

The blondes head felt back, enjoying the sensation. Aware of the succubus she looked up, breathless, thanking every god in Valhalla for the woman above her. A blue string of chi appeared, when she pulled Bo in for a kiss. She could take more, so much Tamsin could bear.

Her walls tighten around Bo´s gifted fingers and that was the signal for her, to stop her movements, but someone wasn´t happy about that. "Don´t worry valkyrie. I´m not finished yet." Back on her feet she pulled down Tamsin´s pants, taking her time with her underwear until the valkyrie lied in front of her, fully exposed. She put one leg over her shoulder, placing kisses on her inner thigh. Oh yeah, she knew Tamsin waited for her release and she couldn´t take it any longer but tease was such a bittersweet revenge. The open kisses ended near her center.

With a playful grin in her expression Bo looked up. "I think we should go to the bedroom."

The valkyrie couldn´t believe it. Just before her climax, she stopped, taking of her clothes and then that. She was not really mad, but really frustrated. "Oh damn you succubus."

Bo left the kitchen, laughing, looking back at Tamsin. "Come and get me." She undid the zipper of her pants, pulling down her pants until she disappeared out of her sight.

Tamsin took a deep breath before she jumped off the table, leaving the clothes on the floor, chasing the succubus. She found Bo´s pants on the stairs, but no succubus. Just as she arrived in the bedroom, she felt a hard grip on her wrist and the softness of Bo´s mattress under her back just a few seconds later. She looked up, meeting the well-known pair of blue eyes, pushing her down in the sheets.

"Bold move succubus". The words almost caught off in her throat, looking at the naked succubus above her. Snarky comments were her speciality but now it was just a farce of itself.

Bo knew and saw, that Tamsin was as soft as wax in her hands. She leaned in for a kiss, sliding one of her legs between the others. The Valkyrie spread her legs further apart, giving the succubus more room. When their centers met, Bo pulled back, desperately seeking for the expression on Tamsins face. Her eyes were almost black. She trusts her hips forward, smiling at the sight of her breathless Valkyrie.

"God Bo, don´t stop." Tamsins mind was racing, losing sense of time and space. She grabbed a handful of sheets and threw her head back into the pillow.

The brunette laid her fingers on Tamsins lips, sending waves of pleasure through her body. The blonde groaned her name in approval before Bo sucked on her lip, speeding up her movements. She loved the way Tamsin whole body was fully exposed to her. It all belongs to her. The succubus were relentless, trusting over and over again until she felt the blonde was about to fall. She bit in her nipple, earning a scream from the woman under her.

"Ah fuck!"

Bo put both of her hands besides the Valkyries head, hovering above her, study every movement on her face. She trusted harder into her, feeling that the Valkyrie was shortly before her climax. She felt her muscles contract to her movements and she needed her to come so desperately.

"Come for me."

The Valkyrie almost tear the sheets apart. She felt another wave of persuasion, with Bo´s seductive voice in her ear she couldn´t resist any longer. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed the name of the succubus over and over again.

At the mere sight of Tamsin, Bo felt a rush of pleasure flew through her body. She fed of her, taking so much chi she could get, experienced her peak moments after the blondes. She threw her forehead in Tamsins neck, screaming her name tugging her nails deep in the sheets.

Both needed a moment, coming down from the orgasm, catching their breaths.

Tamsin looked up, when Bo removed her head from her neck. Her mind wasn´t clear at all. Everything was cloudy. "That was…wow".  
Did she already lose her ability to speak?

"Oh babe, that was only the beginning." Bo´s voice was smooth and so full of sex. It had an effect on the Valkyrie, definitely. She licked over her open mouth, before she did go down on the blonde. The teasing was over. Without hesitation Bo licked through Tamsins folds. Her tongue ran over her warm center, as she reached out her hand, holding down the strong hips of the Valkyrie.

"Fuck."

The brunette grinned, sliding her tongue in and out of the blonde. She held her down, so her hips couldn´t move, taking complete control of Tamsins body.

Tamsins mind was racing. She grabbed into the mess of dark hair, holding the succubus in place. The blonde tried to move her hips, but she had no chance.

Bo looked up, feeling aroused by the sight of her Valkyrie. She lost every control, she, the strong-minded warrior. With a Cheshire grin she bit down in the sensitive clit. Tamsin arched her back of the bed, screaming her name. The succubus let go of the womans body, trusting three fingers into her. Her movements meeting the blondes hips and with one last lick, Tamsin came again. She screamed, thrusting her hips into the touch.

But Bo didn´t stopped her movements, causing the Valkyrie to jump again. She felt the walls tighten around her fingers once more, when the brunette thrust even harder into Tamsin. She didn´t stop for a second, pressing her palm against the blondes clit, earning another scream. With a devilish smile on her face, Bo send another wave of persuasion through her body. She didn´t stop the flow, causing the Valkyrie to come again and within a minute, reaching her climax a fourth time.

Finally she stopped, placing some kisses on that blondes inner thigh, before she get back on her knees, looking down at a worked up Valkyrie.

Tamsin tried to get her breath back, her body still trembling, eyes still closed. Bo slipped her fingers into her mouth, sucking off Tamsin´s unique flavor.

"You taste so good" Bo moaned slightly at the taste, meeting a shocked pair of green eyes.

"What´s wrong valkyrie? No sarcastic comment on this one?" The succubus topped the blonde again, hands asides her head, warm skin against warm skin. "I´ve only count 4 orgasms. You´re already tired?"

Tamsin cleared her throat. "You wish. This was just my warm up. What about you? Need a break?"

Bo just smiled, leaning down, lowering her voice when she met the blonde's ear. "I need you to count till ten. Can you do that for me? You only came four times. I´m not finished with you."

After another and another round, Bo let go of the valkyrie. Body sticky and sweaty, hair and make up a mess, but a satisfied succubus.

"What? That´s it? I thought you were a succubus." The Valkyrie asked exhausted, gasping for more air.

Bo just laughed at that comment. "You´re incredible." No one could ever catch up with the succubus but this fae under her did it and teasing her, after that kind of marathon. She leaned down, capturing Tamsins lips, showed her, how much she missed and loved her.

"You´re okay?" Tamsin gentle placed one hand on her cheek, tugging a strain of hair behind Bo´s ear.

Bo didn´t answer. She kissed her once more, rolling off of the Valkyrie, only to snuggle up on her side, rest her head on Tamsin´s chest. "I´m happy now. Don´t you ever do that to me again."

The blonde´s eyelids drooped as she grew tired. Sex with a succubus was better than any work out. "Sleeping with you? Ok, I won´t."

"You know what I mean, hiding from me. I know you´re up to something." Bo didn´t look at the valkyrie but her body spoke for herself. First she was relaxed and now she was stiff as a statue. The brunette rolled back to her side, cupping Tamsins cheeks with her hands. "I´m not mad at you, I was worried. I care about you Tamsin and whatever is going on, i´m always by your side." She leaned down and placed one last kiss on her valkyrie. "We talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Tamsin smiled at her, pulling her closer to her chest.

Bo felt safe in Tamsins embrace. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her. "I love you." And with that, she drifted off to her needed sleep.

Even though the Valkyrie felt exhausted, she couldn´t sleep after hearing those three words. Bo said it often, nearly every time they saw each other. The first time she said it, Tamsin was afraid. No one had ever said that to her and she never really knew, what love was. Now she was greedy for those words, greedy for love and more. She never said it out loud, but she loved the woman in her arms. Tamsin was in love with Bo and she would do everything to keep her alive. _Everything._


End file.
